Ojos Graciosos
by xXnobu16Xx
Summary: "La obligaron a hacerlo" era lo que se repetía así mismo. "Pienso salvarla" quería volverse su héroe. "No dejare que arruine su carrera" la pensaba lastimar si fuera necesario. (Luna X Sam).
1. Cap 1: Pastelillos

Capítulo 1: Pastelillos.

La noche ha…

''¡BOOOOM!''

…Comencemos de nuevo. La noche había llega…

''¡AAAAAH!''.

…. La noche..

''¡CRAAASSH!''.

La noch…

''¡LANA DEVUELVEME MIS MUÑECAS¡''.

La no...

''¡Y AQUÍ EL CANAL DE COMPRAS GRACIAS POR SINTONIZARNOS!''.

La…

"¡QUIEN ATASCO LAS TUBERÍAS OTRA VEZ!".

…..

"…"

Por fin algo de silencio. Bien por dónde íbamos. La noche hab…

''¡BOOOOM!''.

¡LA NOCHE HABIA LLEGADO A LA CASA DE LOS LOUD UNA FAMÍLIA DE LOCOS QUE LO ÚNICO QUE HACEN ES GRITAR, PROVOCAR EXPLOSIONES Y NO DEJARME TERMINAR UN MALDITO PÁRRAFO. ME LARGO DE AQUI!.

-Hola soy Lincoln Loud y descuiden ya volverá. Mientras les quiero mostrar el único punto de la casa que yo consideró mi paraíso, mi habitación. Claro, todos consideran su habitación como el único lugar donde uno puede relajarse y estar con uno mismo pero cuándo vives con 10 hermanas entrometidas..-.

''¡BOOOM!''.

-..Sólo digamos que se multiplica por 10 -.

Ya volví.

-Bien. Ven les dije que volvería. Ahora los pondré al tanto de la situación-

Apagó las luces y prendió una linterna. Iluminando el techo, donde aparecieron unos dibujos.

-Tinta invisible, un poco costosa pero vale la pena si mis hermanas no se enteran de esto. Como verán una vez cada cuatro meses la empresa de papá regala a sus empleados pastelillos dulces, pero no cualquier pastelillo dulce, me refiero a los ¡Pastelillos más deliciosos, mega increíbles que he tenido la gracia de Conocer! -.

Algunas veces Lincoln gritaba más de la cuenta cuando se emocionaba y este era una de esas veces. Acto seguido apagó la linterna y prendió la luz.

-Pero como siempre no todo son buenas noticias. Lamentablemente a mi familia sólo le tocan 6 pastelillos y no sería un problema si no fuéramos un número impar. Así que al final tres de nosotros tendrán que compartir un mismo pastelillo y hey no me molestaría si rotáramos de vez en cuando pero ese no es el caso. Por dios tan sólo decirles que la última vez Lynn echó pegamento en las escaleras para llegar primero-.

Dejó la linterna en su cama y empezó a estirarse.

-Por eso está vez, estoy cien por ciento preparado para cualquier circunstancia. Son las siete en punto, mamá y papá llegarán en menos de diez minutos. La misión. Ser el primero en la mesa y degustar medió pastelillo-.

Lincoln se le hacía agua a la boca al pensar que por fin él tendría media porción. Todo gracias a un plan bien echó, o eso creía.

-¿Pero qué?- Giraba la perilla de su puerta, pero no se abría. Con todas su fuerzas empezó a jalar y sólo logró que se abriera unos centímetros -¿Qué le pasa a esta puerta?-.

-¿Qué pasa Lincoln?-.

Esa voz…. era de Lori. Lincoln quedó sorprendido, rápidamente acercó su ojo y vio cómo su plan se había desmoronado. Detrás de la puerta en el pasadizo estaban todas sus hermanas con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido.

-¡Aaaaaah!- Lincoln tiró un gritó de frustración - ¡Debí a haberlo sospechado, ya me parecía muy extraño que no entrarán a mi cuarto los últimos 8 minutos!-.

-¿Qué pasa Lincoln?- Dijo Lori con esa maléfica sonrisa que ella sólo podía poner -¿Parece que tienes prisa?-

-¿Si Lincoln a dónde vas?- Dijo Leni.

-¿Vamos Lincoln?- Dijo Lynn -¿Dinos a dónde ibas?-.

Todas dieron una riza malvada. Pareciera que les gustaba verlo sufrir.

-¿No, en serio a donde va ir Lincoln?- Pregunto Leni. Provocando que sus hermanas entre cerrarán los ojos y las sonrisas desaparecieran.

-¿Ir?- Lincoln vio a su detrás, miró de nuevo a sus hermanas y medió levantó las manos-¿No se a que se refieren chicas?. Yo sólo quería ir al baño como siempre lo hago-.

-Ya no es necesarios omitir información Lincoln- Dijo Lisa que tenía una linterna en su mano. La prendió y apuntó la luz hacía el techo -Lo sabemos todo-.

-…..-.

-Y una vez más estoy impresionada. Haber acertado la fecha con la nula información que se tenía. Realmente es dignó de felicitación. Así que felicitaciones Lincoln Loud- Apagó la linterna – Ahora eres más listo que el primate promedió.

-Me decepcionas hermano-.

-Ay, por favor Luna. Acaso vas compararme con lo que hizo Lana y su Cocodrilo la penúltima vez-.

Todos miraron a Lana.

-¿Queee?. Ya les dije que esos pastelillos me nublan la mente -.

Bueno al menos en eso todos estaban de acuerdo. Esos pastelillos valían su peso en oro y harían lo que fuese por tener una porción más grande.

-Ahora que todo está perdonado podrían desatorar la puerta por favor-.

-Lo siento Lincoln- Dijo Lori – Pero haber ocultado información de los pastelillos merece un castigó y tu castigó será llegar último-.

-¡Nooo, chicas no pueden hacerme esto, fui yo el que descubrió la fecha. Yo merezco la mitad de un pastelillo!- Intentaba abrir la puerta con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil.

-Naa más suerte para la próxima Lincoln. Ha y una sugerencia deberías dejar ese mal hábito de hablar tú sólo en tu cuarto-.

-Acaso no has escuchado- Dijo Luan sacando una oreja de goma -Que las paredes tienen oídos-.

Luan se rió provocando una cara de cansancio de sus hermanos.

-Nos vemos abajo - Dijo Lori.

Todas sus hermanas le dieron la espalda y se dirigieron a las escaleras.

-¡Oigan no se vallan, ábranme la puerta primero!- Ninguna de sus hermanas le hizo casó. Todo había terminado para Lincoln -No lo entiendo- Intentó comprender algo que no tenía sentido en ese momento -¡Cómo es posible que estén unidas si dos de ustedes recibirán menos porción de pastelillo también!-.

Las palabras de Lincoln provocaron que sus hermanas se detuvieran. ¿Espera es en serio que nadie pensó en eso?. Digo eso puedo aceptarlo de Leni o de Lynn, pero de Lisa.. o quizás …. Ya estaban preparadas para traicionarse al final.

Las hermanas se empezaron a ver entre ellas. Esperando el primer movimiento para que empiece el desmadre. Pero antes de que el caos comience. Lori, medió rodeo a todas sus hermana con sus brazos y las hizo dar media vuelta hacía el cuarto de su hermano.

-Por favor Lincoln. No sé en que estarás pensando pero entre hermanas no nos traicio….- Antes de que terminara su oración, Lori fue la primera en dar media vuelta y salir corriendo.

-¡Está escapandoooooo!- Gritó lola.

Lori al pisar el primer escalón, sintió que su pie se había atascado provocando que todo su cuerpo caiga sobres los escalones -¿Qué es esto?- Dijo al sentir todo su cuerpo pegajoso. Alguien había puesto pegamento en las escaleras -¡Lyyyynn!-.

-¡En la guerra y el amor todo se vale Lori!- Dijo Lynn que había saltado encima de su hermana mayor.

Lynn dio un saltó más para llegar al piso de abajo pero Lori la agarró del tobillo en pleno vuelo provocando que Lynn cayera de pecho contra los escalones llenos de pegamento.

-¡Leni ayúdame a levantarme¡-.

-En eso estoy Lori, pero mis manos no se quieren mover-.

…..No sé en qué momento sucedió esto pero Leni estaba tirada boca abajo al lado de Lori. Si no tuviera pegado sus dos manos, Lori se hubiera dado una palmada en la frente.

-Parece que la situación se volvió muy pegajosa jaja, entienden-.

-¡Por los ductos de ventilación!- Lana abrió uno de las entradas a los ductos y se metió junto con Lola, Lucy y Lily.

Luna y Luan iban a entrar a los ductos también pero Lisa las detuvo.

-Luna, hay más probabilidad de llegar al pisó inferior por una de las ventanas que por el sistema de ventilación-

-¿Qué, porque lo dices?-.

-Mmm una corazonada-.

-¡¿Oigan que es esto?!- Se pudo escuchar a Lana dentro de la ventilación -¡Quién puso una malla de acero aquí adentro!. Esperen una nota… ¿Jaque mate?-.

-¡Liiiiiisaaaa!- Se escuchó gritar a Lola.

-¡buena esa hermana!- Dijo Luna que agarró a su pequeña hermana y la puso en sus hombros para cargarla.

Lori,Leni y Lynn estaban literalmente pegadas a las escaleras. Lana, Lola, Lucy y Lily tenían bloqueado su caminó. Luna, Luan y Lisa estaban bajando por la ventana de su cuarto. ¿Y Lincoln?.

-¡Ábrete por lo que más quieras!- Lincoln jalaba la perilla con todas sus fuerzas provocando que la perilla se saliera y cayera al suelo -¡Maldición!. No quería utilizar mi último recurso pero parece que no tengo opción. Niños recuerden no hacer esto en casa a menos que tengan un adulto responsable juntó a ustedes y con los respectivos…-.

Lincoln tus hermanas te está ganando.

-¡Ya lose!- Lincoln abrió su pequeña ventana y se preparó para Saltar de espaldas -Debería estar asustado pero sé muy bien que hay un cojín que amortiguara mi caída. Así que !Haya voy!-.

Saltó. Cayendo de espalda, con un rostro bastante tranquilo. Quizás sólo sea mala suerte pero al terminar la caída se encontró con la suave tierra. Eso debió a ver dolido.

-…Donde demonios está el cojín- Le dolía hasta hablar. Revisó su espalda y encontró un papel -¿Una nota?. ''Lincoln lo siento pero mis padres harán conteo de cojines hoy día. Te lo devolveré mañana. Tu mejor amigo Clyde''.¡Clyyyyde!-.

Mientras en el patio trasero Luna, Luan y Lisa habían logrado bajar pero por alguna razón las ventanas y las puertas estaban cerradas. No les quedó de otra que entrar por la puerta del perro. Primero entró Lisa. Luna intentó pasar quedando con medió cuerpo atrapado.

-Hermana necesito ayuda-

Lisa la agarró de las manos y la empezó jalar.

-¡Luan sigue empujándome!-.

-Dónde ay mantequilla cuándo se le necesita, jaja-.

-¡Luan!- .

-En eso estoy. Dios qué público tan exigente-.

En la parte del frente. Un Lincoln adolorido intentó abrir la puerta principal pero estaba cerrada -¡Oh por favor es en serio!- Empezó a revisar la pared de madera – Si no mal recuerdo hay una parte donde la madera está debilitada. Lo encontré- Dio unos pasos para atrás, tomo aire -¡AAAAAAH!- Corrió a toda velocidad, terminando con todo el cuerpo estampado contra la pared -…Mala idea- Empezó a ver estrellas y cayó al piso. Acto seguido la puerta se abrió -¡Es en serio!-.

En el otro lado Lisa escucho la puerta principal abriéndose. Soltó a su hermana Luna y se alejó unos pasos.

-¿Oye que haces?-.

-Fue un gustó haber hecho negocios contigo Luna- Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¡Espera, traidoraaaa…..!-.

El Gritó de Luna seso al caerle la puerta encima. Luan desde afuera había tomado carrera y se había bajado la puerta ella sola.

-Parece que te tiraron la puerta en tu cara Luna – Luan se dio una risa y se fue corriendo al comedor.

-¡AAAARRG!- Gritó Luna destruyendo la puerta -¡Recen de que no las atrape!-.

En la entrada principal Lincoln logró entrar y vio con mirada prepotente cómo Lynn y Lori bajaban las escaleras cómo si fueran unos bebes.

-Hola chicas. Las veo últimos- Dicho esto se fue corriendo al comedor.

Gracias a las palabras de su hermano. Lori y Lynn lograron liberarse por su ira y entraron al comedor también.

Desde el segundo piso se empezó a escuchar como si un avión estuviera cayendo. De pronto La cama de Lana apareció por las escaleras, estrellándose en el primer piso. Encima de la cama estaban Lucy, Lily y las gemelas, todas bajaron de la cama y fueron directo al comedor. Y debajo de la cama salió Leni con signos de haber sigo atropellada por una cama, también entró al comedor a duras penas.

El primero en llegar al comedor y sentarse fue Lincoln.

-¡Sí!. Lo siento chicas parece que este chico comerá medió..-

¡Hola público aficionado a la lucha libre! Y bienvenidos a la cincuenta y ocho aba, ¡Pelea de hermanos!. La pelea comienza con Lynn saltando sobre su hermano y mordiéndole la cabeza. Llega Lori e intenta sentarse pero aparecen las gemelas y la empiezan a jalar los cabellos. Y a pocos centímetros encima de la mesa Luna tenía pisada literalmente a Lisa mientras se agarraba a puño limpió con Luan. Ahora cerca de la puerta ¡Ooooooouuu, Señor referring diga algo lo que está haciendo Lucy a Leni no creó que se considere legal!.!Pero que desmadre damas y caballeros!. Así, esta pelea es traída gracias a chocolates Trump, si usted no comprar chocolates Trump para sus hijos es un sucio inmigrante.

Un silbido se escuchó, deteniendo la pelea que había en el comedor.

\- ¡Qué les pasa a todos ustedes!- Dijo el Señor Loud y a su lado estaba su esposa -¡No podemos dejarlos ni veinte minutos y ya están destruyendo la casa. ¿Y porque la cama de Lana está en la entrada?!-.

-..aaaa- Era lo único que dijeron los hermanos.

Pasaban los segundos y los padres estaban perdiendo la paciencia.

-Y bien, estamos esperando-.

Lori en ese momento, mostró una mirada determinada y se puso al frente de sus padres. Increíblemente iba tomar responsabilidad como hermana mayor. -Papá, Mamá- Tomo aliento -Lincoln tiene algo que decirles- Agarro a su hermano y lo puso al frente.

-Gracias Lori- Dijo Lincoln con sarcasmo -Sabía que podía confiar en ti-.

-Bien Lincoln tienes algo que decirnos-.

-aaaaaa, verán..- Estaba nervioso y quien no lo estaría al ver a tus padres molestos contigo. Mostró una sonrisa bastante forzada y al aparecer iba decir algo estúpido -Trajeron los pastelillos- Que les dije.

La campana sonó anunciando una visita y un alivio para Lincoln.

-¿Quién será a estas hora?- El señor Loud vio su reloj que daba las 7:30 PM -Aún no terminó con ustedes jovencitos - Los hermanos tragaron saliva.

Molestó se dirigió a la puerta. Realmente está vez si se pasaron sus hijos, sentía como le iba explotar la cabeza cuando cruzaba la cama de Lana por un lado.

\- ! Papá, espera!- Una Luna preocupada se puso al frente de su padre antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta.

\- Luna si invitaste a un amigo a la casa, será mejor que le digas que no es buen momento para visitas-.

\- !No..- La preocupación se volvió en miedo. Bajó la cabeza y se empezó a frotar el brazo -... No es un amigo-.

\- ¿Entonces quién es?-

Toda la familia se puso al lado del señor Loud, para ver a una Luna nerviosa.

\- ..Es... Sam -.

Todos abrieron totalmente sus ojos por el asombro. Tomaron aliento y...

\- !AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-.

Los hermanos de Luna empezaron el griterío asustando a sus padres. Corrieron hacía su hermana y le dieron un fuerte abrazo, sin cesar con los gritos que se oían en todo el vecindario.

\- !Oh Luna! -Dijo Lori - Porque no nos dijistes que lo ibas a traer a la casa-.

\- Si, Luna no tengo la casa preparada para un nuevo Divertivictima jajá entienden-.

\- Lo siento chicos con lo de los pastelillos no me dio tiempo en decírselos-.

\- Eso ya no importa chicas - Dijo Lincoln -Lo importante es que Luna es feliz. Y yo voy a tener un nuevo hermano-.

Todos se rieron del chiste, exceptuando a Luna que ese comentario la hizo poner más tensa de lo que ya estaba.

\- Y que estamos esperando- Dijo Lola separándose del abrazó y dirigiéndose a la puerta - Me muero de ganas de conocerlo -.

\- !Wo,wo,wo!. Aguanta tu coche pequeña- Luna paro a su hermana antes que pudiera abrir la puerta.

Lola regresó de nuevo al grupo que estaba extrañado por la forma de comporte de su hermana.

Luna tomo aliente para intentar quitarse los nervios - Escuchen, antes de abrir la puerta quiero decirles que por favor tengan la mente muy abierta- Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

\- ¿Acaso es un extraterrestre?-.

\- No, Linc. No es un extraterrestre-.

\- ¿Es un oso?-.

Luna se dio una palmada en la frente -No, Leni. No es un oso-.

\- Es un bomberman jaja entienden-.

\- Luan harás que nos cancelen- Dijo Lori con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ! Escúchenme por favor! - Gritó Luna provocando un susto - Lo... Lo siento no quería gritarle... es que... Dios - Está situación era mucho para ella.

Lincoln preocupado se acercó a su hermana y la tomos de las manos -Luna está bien, tranquila. Escucha sé que algunas veces exageramos las situaciones y muchas veces hemos malentendido las cosas pero nunca un Loud ha lastimado a una persona. A menos claro que se haya metido con uno de nosotros. Así que bueno, para resumir no importa si es un extraterrestre, un oso o un bomberman. Lo importa es que él te hace feliz y sólo por eso ya es un Loud también-.

La sonrisa y palabras de Lincoln, provocaron unas lágrimas de su padre, un "Ooooooh" de parte de sus hermanas y alivio de parte de Luna.

\- Gracias Linc- Luna le dio un fuerte abrazo - Realmente eres el mejor hermano que una rockera pudiera tener- El abrazó terminó. Ahora estaba más tranquila.

\- Bien Luna que estamos esperando, nos morimos de ganas de conocerlo- Dijo Lincoln.

\- Ok, ok, ok ya voy. Pero recuerden quiero que tengan la mente muy abierta-.

\- Si, si, si mente abierta !Abre la puerta!- Dijo una Lola impaciente.

Luna tomo un último aliento y abrió la puerta.

La verdad ese si fue un momento para recordarlo toda la vida. Luna invitó a pasar a Sam y por cada pasó que daba esa chica todos abrían sus bocas y ojos, más y más. Lo único que no les sorprendía es que Sam tenía una guitarra en su espalda. Luna con una sonrisa apenada se puso al lado de Sam que sonreía también pero se le veía un poco preocupada.

\- Bueno... Ellas es Sam-.

\- Hola, mucho gusto- Sam se esforzaba por aparentar tranquilidad-.

\- ...Y bueno - Luna se rasco la nunca, mostrando un sonrojo -...Nosotras- Con toda su valentía, Luna bajó la mano y agarró la mano de Sam que también se sonrojo un poquito.

La familia estaba enmudecida por lo que estaba viendo.

-Ppppsshh, Oye Lola- Dijo Lana entre dientes en voz baja -Ese chico parece chica-.

\- Es una chica Lana- Dijo Lola entre dientes-.

\- Ooh... oooooooooooooooooh-.

\- Tu sabías algo de esto Luan- Dijo Lori entre dientes-.

\- Como crees que voy saber de esto- Dijo Luan entre dientes-.

\- Duermen en la misma habitación, no-.

\- Oye Lincoln- Dijo Lynn también entre dientes -Crees que sería raro si salto por la ventana ahora-.

Todos empezaron hablar entre dientes de cómo salir de esa tensa situación. Exceptuando a Luna y a Sam

\- ..Ehh Chicos no piensan decir algo- Dijo Luna.

\- aaaaaaaah- Sus hermanos, sus padres sólo podían decir una vocal. Es que en serio que diablos dices en esos momentos.

\- Es cierto- Dijo Sam con sorpresa - Me había olvidado que había traído regalos- Soltó la mano de Luna y rebusco en su mochila, sacando una caja blanca - Esperó que le guste, son unos pastelillos que mi papá trae de su trabajo. Sé que no es...-.

-! Oh por Dios!- Gritó Lincoln -!Son los pastelillos mega increíbles!-.

Los hermanos a la velocidad de la luz rodearon a Sam. Empujando a Luna a un lado.

\- !Si ,si literalmente son los pastelillos mega increíbles!-.

\- !Y son más de una docena!-.

\- Si se mide el volumen con la resistencia de los brazos al peso de la caja. No hay ninguna duda que son 50 pastelillos mega increíbles -.

''50 pastelillos mega increíbles'' Dijeron al unísono todos los Loud. Los hermanos de Luna estaban literalmente babeando sobre los pastelillos.

-...-.

-...-.

Hay por favor que alguien diga algo.

\- Si gustan pueden tomar..-.

Sam no pudo terminar su oración. Porque al instante se escuchó un gran ''! Gracias!'' de parte de todos los hermanos de Luna que empezaron a engullir los pastelillos como animales hambrientos. Cada uno se comi pareciera que empezaron a alucinar, unos se tiraron al suelo, otros se tiraron contra la pared. Todos tenían una estúpida sonrisa y se relamían los labios. ''Delicioso'', ''Sublime'', ''Gugugaaaga'' era lo único que se les entendía entre todo el balbuceo.

-...Guau- Dijo Sam con una pequeña sonrisa -Ahora entiendo por qué mi papá no me deja probarlos-.

-Cof, cof. Disculpa.. Ehh- Dijo el Señor Loud que se había acercado a Sam.

\- Puede llamarme Sam si gusta-.

\- Si, Sam mucho gusto yo soy..-.

\- El papá de Luna. Si lo conozco -.

\- ... ¿En serio?, supongo que será porque Luna te contó sobre su asombrosa familia-.

A Sam se le salió una carcajada - Por supuesto que no. A Luna por alguna razón no le gusta hablar de su familia, la verdad desde que la conozco nunca me ha querido hablar de su familia ni desde que empezamos a salir quería hablar de ustedes y siempre me he preguntado porque no me quiere hablar de ustedes y lo digo en el buen sentido porque cada vez que le preguntó sobre ustedes ella siempre pone una sonrisa y da una carcajada y me doy cuenta que realmente los quiere mucho pero después cambia de tema. Oh rayos lo eh vuelto hacer-. Se quiso tapar la boca pero sus manos estaban ocupadas sosteniendo la caja de pastelillos.

\- ¿Paso algo?-.

\- Hable de más. Por alguna razón cuando estoy nerviosa empiezo hablar de más mi mamá siempre me dice que tenga cuidado de hablar de mas pero yo le digo que realmente no me doy cuenta si lo estoy haciéndolo o no. Así que ella me dijo que si estaba nerviosa y estaba en una conversación siempre mirara un reloj así sabría si estoy hablando de más, hablando de eso no tendrá un reloj porque creo que estoy hablando de más. Bueno no importa lo que quería decirle es que lo conozco porque lo vi en la última feria que hubo, realmente me asombró que entrará al estrado con un cencerro, porque pensé guau este señor debe estar loco pero después vi cómo se divertía con toda su familia y no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, en ese momento me dije este señor realmente es genial hasta tiene un gran estilo con el cencerro. Oh rayos lo hice de nuevo-.

Rita como el Señor Lynn estaba sorprendida por la peculiaridad de Sam. Aunque la más sorprendida era Luna.

Sam se sintió apenada por como la veía Luna -¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Sam mirando al suelo.

\- Je - Le salió una risita y cruzó los brazos -Eso explica porque cada rato miras tu reloj-.

Eso le molestó un poco a la rubia. Miró hacia el lado contrario donde estaba Luna -Pues así es como soy y no pienso cambiar-.

\- Nadie ha dicho que tienes que cambiarlo Sam. Es cool, muy cool, hasta creo que me gusta mucho ese lado tuyo y deberías dejar que ese lado saliera más en la escuela-.

\- Pfff jajaja No bromees Luna si hago eso van a creer que estoy loca-.

\- Pues ya seríamos dos-.

las dos empezaron a reírse mientras se miraban, a simple vista era obvio que ellas dos se entendían muy bien.

-¿En verdad crees que soy genial?- Dijo el Señor Loud con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Eh?. Pues claro que es genial, aunque usted sólo estaba tocando un simple cencerro se sentía que le estaba dando cuerpo y alma a lo que hacía. Y eso es grandioso. En estos tiempos he visto a varias bandas que sólo tocan por fama y no por lo que realmente importa, y lo que realmente importa es divertirse con la música. Quizás usted no tenga madera para una banda de Rock pero eso no le quita la pasión que yo sentí en usted cuando tocó ese cencerro y no sólo eso ver a toda su familia junto con usted en el estrado hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina, sentí una gran unidad en todos ustedes. Como diría Luna, usted es Cool, su familia, todos ustedes son cool. Oh rayos lo eh vuelto a hacer-.

\- jaja realmente amos esa parte tuya Sam, déjalo salir más a menudo por favor jaja-. Luna se estaba divirtiendo.

Sam entre cerro los ojos, le molestaba mucho como Luna se burlaba de ella.

\- Gracias Sam- Dijo el Señor Loud.

Ese agradecimiento les tomó por sorpresa a todos. A todos los que estaban lúcidos porque todos los hermanos de Luna seguían balbuceando en el pisó.

El Señor Loud se había arrodillado y le estaba dando un abrazo a Sam -Realmente eres una buena persona-.

-... Pues gracias Señor Loud-.

\- Por favor- Deshizo el abrazo y miró a Sam a los ojos - Dime Papá-.

\- ¿Disculpe?-.

-! Papá pero que rayos!-.

\- Tranquila Luna sólo fue una broma. Aunque no me molestaría que me lo digiera. Más bien. Sam la propuesta sigue vigente-.

\- ! Papá!-.

\- Ya tranquila Luna. Sólo quiero formar lasos con la nueva integrante de la familia -.

\- ¿Eso significa. Que acepta nuestra relación?- Sam se veía sorprendida.

\- Pues claro que la aceptó. No soy de mente cerrada, saben- Paso su brazo por el cuello de Sam -Sólo procura traer a mi hija antes de las 7 o tendré que darles una charla sobre las abejas y las flores -.

\- ! Papá me estás avergonzado, ya basta!-.

\- Ok, ok. Bien es hora de celebrarlo al estilo Loud. Rita échale aguas a los niños para que despierten, yo iré por la cámara-.

Salió corriendo y saltó sobre la cama de Lana para poder subir por las escaleras. Estaba feliz que alguien que no sea su familia le digiera que es Cool tocando el cencerro.

\- ..Un momento- Dijo Lynn despertando de su letargo - La cámara está en mi cuarto !Papá no subas por las esca...!-.

\- ! Aaaaaah .¿Quién puso pegamento en las esca. ¡LYYYYYYYN JUNIOOOOOOOOOOR!-.

Lynn se levantó y fue directo hacía Sam -Me llevaré tres para el camino. Nos vemos- Salió por la puerta principal a toda marcha pero no llegó lejos. Se comió los tres pastelillos al mismo tiempo y cayó al lado del árbol.

\- Creo que fue mala idea haber traído estos pastelillos-.

TTTTTTTTTT

Al día siguiente por la tarde.

\- Hola como están todos. Muy loco lo de anoche, ¿No lo creen? - Lincoln estaba recostado en su cama y parecía que se había puesto en forma.

\- Gracias señor narrador-.

De nada Lincoln.

\- Como iba diciendo lo de Luna realmente nos tomó por sorpresa. Si ya sé que mi mejor amigo tiene dos papá pero que eso te suceda con alguien tan cercano como un familiar, es algo shockeante. Aunque eso solo fue los primeros minutos porque realmente Sam es genial, nos reímos mucho anoche con ella mientras quitábamos el pegamento de las escaleras. Aunque lo que más me sorprendió ayer es enterarme que han estado saliendo por casi 3 meses. Valla, 3 meses guardando el secreto a todos los que te importan-.

Tu hermana es increíble.

\- Tú lo has dicho. Luna es increíble-.

\- ! Lincoln!- Por la puerta entró Lynn -!Deja de hablar sólo y apúrate .Ya todo está listo!-.

\- Voy en un segundo- Se sentó y se puso sus zapatos - Lo siento chicos me gustaría contarles más pero hay algo muy importante que tengo que hacer-.

Salió de su habitación, cruzó el pasadizos y antes de entrar al bañó giro a su izquierda a la habitación de sus hermanas mayores. Era un bonito día de domingo siendo ya las 2:00 P.M, todos los hermanos se habían reunido para un momento muy especial.

\- Como primera moción del día- Decía Lori con su zapato en la mano - Quiero promover la propuesta de Luna de darle a Sam que está aquí presente, el grado de Loud honorario. Que levante la mano el que esté de acuerdo-.

Todos levantaron sus manos.

\- 11 a favor, 0 en contra y 0 abstenciones. ¿Alguien quiere cambiar su voto?, ¿No, nadie?, ¿5 minutos de receso para que se lo piensen mejor?-.

\- Ya Lori- Dijo Lynn - No la hagas larga-.

Sam se aguantaba sus risas para adentro. Era muy divertido.

\- Sólo estoy bromeando. Bien, moción aprobada- Chocó su zapato contra su mesita - Con el poder que me concedieron .Declaró desde hoy día a Sam todavía no me sé su apellido, como Loud honoraria -.

Todos empezaron a celebrar y se acercaron a Sam para felicitarla.

\- Bien por favor, todos. Recuerden que todavía falta la fotografía para serlo oficial-.

Todos empezaron a acomodar el lugar para poner la cama de Leni en medió de la habitación. Y por la puerta entró Clyde con una cámara.

\- ¿Clyde, que haces aquí?- Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Lori me pidió que sea el fotógrafo de la familia-.

\- Pensé que mi papá sería el encargado de tomar la fotografía-.

\- Esta vez no hijo - Entro el Señor Loud con su esposa - Nosotros también queremos aparecer en la fotografía-.

\- ¿Clyde estás seguro de esto?. Recuerda cómo te pones cuando estás muy cerca de Lori-.

\- No te preocupes Lincoln ya lo tengo resuelto - Se puso un casco de motocicleta - Con esto puesto no puedo ver, ni oír nada-.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a tomar la fotografía?-.

\- Perdón Lincoln dijistes algo- Se quitó el casco.

\- No, nada. Suerte con la fotografía-.

Con todo ya acomodado. Luna y Sam estaban en el medió. Lori se puso al lado de Luna y la empezó a empujar.

\- Oye hermana, que te traes- Dijo Luna al ser empujada hacia el lado izquierdo-.

\- Yo nada. Sólo que hay poco espacio así que Ponte más allá-.

Luna miró hacia su lado izquierdo y se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba su hermana, al ver como Sam era empujada por Luan.

\- Lori espera no creo que sea buena idea-.

\- Son 3 meses Luna, esto ya es una muy buena idea-.

Con un último empujón Luna y Sam estaba tan cerca que podrían besarse. Luna se puso Roja mientras que Sam se empezó a matar de la Risa.

\- Lo siento Sam mis hermanas pueden ser unas tontas si se lo proponen-.

-Jaja descuida es muy divertido-.

Después de estar como unos cinco minutos acomodándose. Clyde logró milagrosamente tomar la fotografía a la primera.

No tardó más de una hora en revelarse la fotografía que pusieron en un Anuario donde se encontraban todas las fotos que se tomaron con toda la familia junto con el Loud honorario. Había casi una docena de fotografías. Estaba la fotografía de Clyde y sus padres, de Bobby y Ronnie Anne, con ese anciano que no me acuerdo su nombre pero es su vecino, con el perrito blanco que una vez recogieron que tampoco me acuerdo su nombre ni me importa, de Lusia Jiménez una chica que trabaja en la tienda de chocolates y les da cupones de descuento a los Loud, una con el Señor cocos y Edwin. Y la más macabra de toda una donde estaba Hugh el estudiante británico durmiendo y todas las hermanas sonriendo de una forma bizarra con un letrero abajo que decía ''Loud honorario''.

VVVVVVVVVVV

Pensamientos de autor: Hola mucho gusto espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de la historia. Porque a mí me dio barias carcajadas hacerla. Aunque no estaba seguro de ponerle ese defecto a Sam pero la verdad es que como no se sabe nada de ella, es todo un mundo que no se ha explorado, así que me imagino como puede ser su carácter con solo ver su casillero. Bien si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarme si quieren se las responderé con gusto. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Cap 2: Miedos

Capítulo 2: Miedos.

Era una tarde como cualquiera y nuestra amada protagonista se encontraba oculta en un poste de Luz, intentado no ser vista por alguien muy especial para ella. Su mirada estaba dirigida a una rubia con mechón azul que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la cafetería del frente.

\- (Muy bien Luna ahí está, llegó el momento)- Estaba agitada y quien no lo estaría. Hoy era el día en que por fin se iba a abrir a sus sentimientos.

Había pasado casi una semana desde esa primera carta donde revelaba lo que sentía pero no su nombre. Aunque no fue la última, ya que en el transcurso de la semana le había enviado unas tres cartas más y en la última de ellas se había armado de valor para pedirle que se reunieran.

De mucho pensarlo Luna había decido que el lugar más idóneo para su encuentro, sería en la misma cafetería donde se había encontrado con su cantautor favorito Mick Swagger. Sólo tenía que cruzar la pista para entrar a la cafetería pero algo le pasaba. Habían pasado veinte minutos y no podía moverse.

\- (Vamos Luna qué diablos te pasa)- Dijo Luna en sus pensamientos.

Los minutos seguían pasando. Sam que se encontraba en la cafetería, estaba sentada escribiendo en su cuaderno y mirando de ves en cuándo su reloj sin perder su alegría.

\- (Como siempre Luna eres una persona egoísta)-.

\- (No soy egoísta)-.

\- (Oh mi Luna, mi pequeña y grotesca Luna. Claro que eres egoísta. Tan sólo mira lo que hicistes. Trajistes a la que podríamos considerar tú mejor amiga sólo por qué crees sentir algo por ella)-.

\- (Eso es mentira, Me gusta Sam) -.

\- (¿En serio te gusta Sam?) -.

\- (Claro que me gusta Sam) -.

\- (¿Pero si Sam es una chica?) -.

\- (No me importa)-.

\- (...) -.

\- (Lo que siento por ella es real, los buenos y malos momentos que pase con Sam son reales. Y no pienso dudar sólo porque una pequeña voz en mi cabeza intente marearme de lo que siento realmente por Sam) -.

\- (...Y entonces...)-

Luna no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Acaso ese gordo que estaba sentado dentro de la cafetería ¿Le estaba hablando?

\- (¿Porque dudas?) - Era extrañó lo que estaba pasando. Ese gordo parecía hablarle pero las voces venían desde su cabeza.

\- (¿A que le tienes miedo Luna?)- Ahora era la mesera que parecía hablarle.

\- (¿Acaso tienes miedo a que te rechace?) - Ahora era el cocinero el que parecía hablarle.

\- (¿O acaso tiene miedo a que te acepté?)- Era aterrador ver como uno a uno todos los que estaban ahí dentro de la cafetería se turnaban para hablarle.

\- (Y con el paso del tiempo te des cuenta que esos sentimientos eran pasajeros)-.

\- (Terminando así con una hermosa amistad) -.

\- (... O acaso tienes miedo)-

\- (¿A nosotros?)- Dijeron todos los comensales de la cafetería al mismo tiempo mirando a Luna. Descontando a Sam que ella seguía escribiendo.

La Rockera sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

\- (Jajaja! No puede ser en verdad nos tiene miedo!)-.

\- (Jajaja que niñita más ridícula) -.

\- (Y así se cree la Loud más fuerte, que lamentable)-.

\- (Ven niña no temas, aquí aceptamos Lesbianas)-.

\- (Si Luna aquí aceptamos todo tipo de anormalidades) -.

\- (Aunque vamos estar muy asqueados con su presencia)-.

\- (Tendremos que quemar el sillón donde estaban, para impedir que alguien se vuelva lesbiana también)-.

\- (Tienes razón eso parece ser muy contagioso jaja) -.

\- (¿Y porque no quemamos el sillón junto con ellas?) -.

\- (Jaja eso me parece una gran idea)- Todos empezaron a reírse.

\- (¿Porque?)- Pensó Luna cerrando Los ojos. Estrujo los dientes, mientras apretaba el poste con sus yemas -(¿Porque me estoy haciendo esto a mí misma?)-.

Las risas, las personas, los autos, las mascotas. Todo se había detenido hasta el color había desaparecido.

Luna abrió los ojos quedándose sorprendida al verse a sí misma, pero diferente. Era una Luna con pelo largo más arreglada y alineada, una niña con un vestido sin variar el color, lista para ir a la ópera y que sostenía un violín en su mano izquierda.

\- (No permitiré que lo hagas Luna) - Esa Luna mostró un semblante amable y sereno -( Y te lastimare si es necesario )-.

Al terminar esas palabras todo volvió a la normalidad. Realmente nada haba sucedido. Las personas estaban disfrutando un día agradable, los autos iban y venían como siempre, y un perro estaba...

\- !Aaaaaah!- Gritó Luna, cayendo al suelo -!Perro tonto!- El perro salió huyendo -Maldición y las acababa de retocar- Revisaba su bota que había sido afectada por la Pipi.

Acto seguido se asustó al darse cuenta que estaba expuesta. Se paró y se ocultó de nuevo detrás del poste, dando un gran suspiró al ver que Sam no se dio cuenta que estaba allí.

\- (Maldición)- Miró su celular. Ya había pasado cuarenta minutos de la hora citada -(Ya Luna espabila)- Se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas -(Deja de pensarlo y solo ve)-.

Luna dejó de esconderse y totalmente determinada a hacerlo, dio los primeros pasos hacia su felicidad.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

\- ¿Estás bien pequeña?-.

\- ¿Eh?- Sam se había despertado de su letargo gracias a la mesera - Si estoy bien, no se preocupe - Miró su reloj y vio que ya habían pasado tres horas, siendo ya las siete de la noche.

\- ¿Estás esperando a alguien?- La mesera estaba preocupaba.

\- N-No no estoy esperando a nadie- Intentaba sonreír, aunque sentía las lágrimas apuntó de salir.

\- ¿Segura? Haz estado sólo tomando vasos de agua-.

En la mesa había como unos 6 vasos de vidrio uno encima de otro formando una pirámide. Sam había estado jugando con los vasos esperando a esa persona que nunca llegó.

\- .. Sí. Cr-Creo que tiene razón, si estaba esperando a alguien pero al parecer no vendrá- Se sobo sus ojos con su mano - Lo siento pagaré por el agua-.

\- No te preocupes, el agua es de cortesía. Más bien, toma - Era un vaso de tecnopor lleno con cocoa caliente -Esto va por la cosa-.

\- N-No debería, me estaría aprovechando de usted-.

\- Está haciendo frío pequeña, sino tomas algo caliente te puedes resfriar. Además sino lo aceptas, voy estar preocupada toda la noche-.

Sam realmente no quería aceptarlo, no le gustaba aprovecharse de los demás y menos de alguien que le parecía una buena persona. Pero no tenía opción.

\- ...- Agarró el vaso y tomo un sorbo - Muchas gracias-.

\- No hay de que pequeña-.

Sam se puso su mochila y en su hombro su guitarra. Se despidió de la mesera y se retiró.

\- No es buen negoció regalarle cosas a los clientes, sabes- Dijo el cocinero

\- Y tampoco ser un ogro sin corazón, sabes-.

Afuera del restaurante Sam se fue caminando con un semblante triste, mientras tomaba la cocoa para calentarse. La mesera no mentía, realmente estaba haciendo frío está noche.

\- (Perdóname Sam) - Y ahí estaba Luna. Oculta en el mismo lugar donde la habíamos dejado, sentada en el suelo mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Estaba llorando - (Por favor) Snif (Perdóname)-.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

\- Waaaaaaaaaaa -

Lori, Leni y Luan Estaban Llorando como unas magdalenas en la cama de Lori, abrazadas.

\- ! Es una historia muy triste Snif! - Dijo Lynn Llorando.

\- Inútiles emociones humanas Snif - Lisa se sobaba los ojos.

\- La primera tonada de esta canción trata sobre mi cobardía y mis miedos - Dijo Luna mientras afinaba su guitarra -Lose es una balada muy triste -.

Todas las hermanas de Luna estaban llorando. Era de noche y los hermanos se habían reunido para conversar en el cuarto de las hermanas mayores.

\- Luna ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -.

\- Claro hermano, escupe cuanto quieras-.

\- Al principio cuando dices que pasó algo extraño, ¿A qué te refieres?-.

\- (..Oh, oh)- Luna abrió los ojos como platos - Bueeeeeenoo sobreeeeeee es queeeeee a lo que me refería con extrañoooooo- Se había olvidado que no iba a hablar, ni si quiera insinuar que se empezó a pelear con ella misma, que todo el mundo se detuvo y se volvió blanco y negro - Es que había pasado algo extraño -.

\- Si, eso ¿A qué te refieres con extraño?-.

\- Bueno ya sabes hermano algo extrañó. De que me extraña que no haya tenido el valor de entrar a la cafetería !Si! a eso me refería con extraño-.

Lincoln levantó una ceja - ¿Segura?-.

Luna molesta entre cerro los ojos - Si vas a seguir con tu interrogatorio mejor dejó la historia hasta aquí hermano-.

\- !Noooooo!- Gritaron al unísono las hermanas de Luna. Agarraron a su único hermano y lo envolvieron con cinta adhesiva dejando sólo su nariz descubierta para que pudiera respirar. Acto seguido lo tiraron al suelo como un saco de basura. Lincoln parecía una lombriz plomiza.

\- Por favor - Dijo Lori sonriendo por un trabajo bien hecho - Continúa -.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Luna había llegado a su casa, pasando las ocho de la noche. Para su suerte su mamá seguía en el trabajo y su padre estaba en medio de un combate con el inodoro. Subió al segundo pisó sin importarle todo el caos que sucedida a su alrededor.

\- ¿Luna, estas bien? -.

Antes que pudiera entrar a su habitación. Lincoln la abordó, olía a quemado y sujetaba un extintor.

\- ...Más bien yo debería hacerte la pregunta ¿Porque estas quemado hermano? -.

\- Si quieres saber es que- Miró a su detrás - !Alguien cree que es muy prehistórico calentar la comida congelada en un microondas!-.

\- ! Los experimentos tratan de ensayo y error Lincoln. Además la tercera es la vencida!-.

\- ¿Tercera?, !Lisa no lo hagas!- Lincoln fue corriendo al cuarto de sus hermanas menores. Logró entrar y acto seguido sucedió una explosión -! Ay, por favor no de nuevo!-.

\- Lincoln deberías tener más cuidado no puedes entrar en una zona de pruebas sin el traje adecuado-.

\- ! Por última vez, utiliza el microondas!-.

Los dos hermanos de Luna salieron de la habitación y empezaron a bajar a la primera planta.

Lisa tenía puesto un traje anti radiación y llevaba su comida congelada - Mono sin cejas uno, ciencia cero -.

Lincoln asustado se revisó sus cejas que dejaron de existir - !Lisa!-.

\- Lincoln cálmate, tu falta de vello facial es solucionable-.

\- ! Aleja ese plumón de mi cara! -.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Luna. No por el hecho de ver a su hermano sin cejas, sino más bien por un cálido sentimiento por tener una familia tan grande y a la vez tan unida. Tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

\- (Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora debería estar pensando como disculparme con Sam, quizás otra carta...)-.

\- (Egoísta)-.

Entró a su cuarto. Tiro su mochila a un lado y le empezó a doler la cabeza.

\- (Egoísta)-.

Esa palabra se repetía en su mente. Luna entendía por qué le estaba sucediendo esto.

\- (Egoísta, egoísta)-.

Intento tocar algo para distraerse. Primero fue el piano.

\- (Egoísta, egoísta)-.

No funcionó. Siguieron los tambores.

\- (Egoísta, egoísta)-.

Tampoco funcionaron. Uno a uno los demás instrumentos pasaron por las manos de Luna con el mismo resultado.

\- (Egoísta, egoísta)-.

Más que nunca necesitaba su guitarra pero la había dejado en la escuela juntó con sus amplificadores.

\- Ruido, necesitó ruido -.

Al no tener sus aplicadores, No le quedó de otra que utilizar su reproductor portátil. Subió a su cama, sentadose en el medio. Desesperada empezó a buscar la canción más ruidosa que tenía.

''!FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!''.

Los auriculares retumbaban mientras que Luna los apretaba más y más sobre sus orejas.

''!FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU!''

No le importaba reventarse los tímpanos si esa palabra dejará de sonar.

\- (Egoísta, egoísta)-.

Pero ahí estaba, no se iba.

\- (Ya basta, por favor)-.

\- (Egoísta, egoísta)-.

\- ! Cállate de una maldita vez! - Gritó.

\- (...) -

Había parado, por fin había parado. Se quitó los audífonos y por un segundo se sintió aliviada.

\- Sabes Luna. Si no estás humor para ayudarme con mis chistes, sólo dímelo- Dijo Luan molesta, mientras guardaba al señor Cocos en su baúl -No es necesario que me gritaras-.

Luna le tomo unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado - Lo siento hermana yo no quise gritarte. Es que tuve un día muy largo y...-.

\- Si, si como digas. Mejor me voy abajo, quizás ahí si haya alguien que realmente me quiera ayudar con mis bromas-.

-No por favor, no te vallas. Jajaja , vez hermana si estoy de buen humor para escuchar unas buenas...- Luan salió de la habitación, tirando un puertazo -..Bromas- Agarró su almohada y se la puso en su cara para tirar un gran grito.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

\- Me estás haciendo ver como la villana de la película - Dijo Luan con los brazos cruzados.

\- ! Silencio monstruo insensible!- Gritó Lola - Por favor Luna continua-.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Luna se había quedado en su cama, no había bajado a comer y tampoco se había puesto su piyama. Estaba esperando a su hermana para poder disculparse nuevamente pero no llegaba. Miro su celular y vio que ya eran las once de la noche era obvio que no iba a venir.

\- Luna, ¿Estás despierta?-.

Escuchó la voz de su hermano detrás de ella.

Lincoln al no recibir respuesta, se subió a la cama de Luna y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de algo?-. Preguntó Lincoln

\- ...-.

\- Sabes. Luan ahora está en mi cuarto y entre todo su repertorio de chistes malos, le entendí qué tú le habías prometido ayudarla con sus bromas esta noche y que al final le dijistes que se callara-.

Se sentía como una idiota. Se le había olvidado esa promesa.

\- ...-

\- ...Descuida Luna si no quieres hablar no te obligare a hacerlo-.

\- ...-.

\- Sólo quiero que sepas. Que si algo te está molestando o alguien. Sabes que nos tienes a todos tus hermanos para apoyarte en lo que sea-.

\- ...-.

\- Siempre estaremos para ti Luna y sé que siempre tú estarás para nosotros-.

\- ...-.

\- Buenas noches Luna. Que descanses-. De un salto bajo de la cama.

-...Linc espera- Luna se levantó - Podrías encender la luz-.

\- No- No creo que sea necesario encender la luz. Puedo salir de tu cuarto en la oscuridad sin ningún problema- Se le oía nervioso. Estaba muy oscuro para ver qué pasaba.

\- No hermano, quiero hablar. Quiero decirte algo muy importante -.

\- Y es realmente necesario que encienda la luz-.

\- Necesito verte cuándo te lo diga-.

\- ... Por favor prométeme que no te vas reír -.

-¿De que estas hablando? si es porque ya no tienes cejas, realmente no es tan gracioso-.

\- Prométemelo o no prendo la luz -.

\- Está bien. Te prometo que no pienso reírme-.

Lincoln suspiró. El foco se prendió y lo siguiente fue ver a Luna con una expresión de asombro.

\- ... ¿eres tú, hermano?-.

\- Siiiii, soy yo - Se le escuchó molestó.

\- Oye que buena onda con el disfraz del tío cosa albino. Te lucistes estás vez hermano-.

\- No es un disfraz-.

\- ...ja-.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

\- Jajaja - Luna no podía aguantarse las risas, al recordar a su hermano todo cubierto de pelos - Jaja no puedo, no puedo respirar jaja - .

Luan también empezó a reírse - Si eso te dio gracia debistes a ver visto a Lori esa noche. Ella parecía el capitán cavernícola -.

Todas empezaron a reírse, menos Lori.

\- ¿Qué, enserio? - Preguntó Luna.

\- Al parecer la bacteria creada para acelerar el crecimiento del cuero cabelludo, evolucionó. Lo que todavía no logró entender, es porque Lori fue la única infectada al haber hecho contactó con Lincoln -.

\- ¿Y no pudieron tomar algunas fotos?-.

\- Por supuesto que tomamos muchas fotos Luna - Dijo Lynn - Pero una personita las eliminó todas -.

Todas miraron a Lisa.

\- Si no lo hacía. El eslabón perdido - Señaló a Lori - Me iba a extinguir -.

\- Hey se podría decir que pasaste por un pelo la extinción jaja entienden-.

Todas tiraron un aliento de cansancio.

\- Luna continúa con la historia, antes que a Luan se le ocurra abrir la boca de nuevo - Dijo Lola.

\- Creo que fue suficiente de mi por hoy día hermanas -.

\- Hay Luna no seas así -.

\- Y hablando de romanceeeee, como les fue a ustedes. Ahora que lo pienso nunca hemos hablado de cómo les fue con sus cartas -.

Lola sintió un escalofrío en su espalda - No-no creo que nadie quiera escuchar mi aburrida historia - Tenía una sonrisa forzada.

\- Literalmente esto se puso interesante-.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Lori. Cuenta o terminamos por hoy - Dijo Luna.

\- ... Aaaaaaaa-.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Era un día normal para Winston que había sido invitado nuevamente como jurado para un nuevo certamen de belleza. Estaba listo para hacer un buen trabajo pero no conto que la próxima concursante iba ser una niña bastante torpe.

La niña de cabello castaño daba su mejor esfuerzo haciendo malabares con 3 pelotas mientras que su madre la apoyaba desde el público. Aunque le ponía empeño, se notaba la falta de experiencia y coordinación, dejando caer las pelotas varias veces.

Al final el jurado no le dio tregua dándole un 2.3, 2.5 y 1.8. Solo faltaba el puntaje de Winston.

Él no era un insensible como los demás del jurado. Así que decidió darle un 10. Sacándole una sonrisa a la niña de cabello castaño.

-!¿Qué?!- Lola entró al estrado asustando a las demás concursantes -! Como te atreves a engañarme enfrente de todos! -.

Winston miro a sus lados y después se señaló a sí mismo.

\- ! Aaaaaaah!-.

Ese día el pequeño Winston aprendió dos cosas. Que ser un niño bueno le podría acarrear un par de fracturas en su cuerpo y que la ambulancia llega en quince minutos o menos.

Así y Lola fue suspendida por una semana que se convirtieron en tres días, gracias a Winston que no quiso levantarle cargos.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Fue una burla total contra Lola. Sus hermanas empezaron a reír como nunca.

\- ¡Ya basta de reírse de mí! - Aunque lo hizo con tono amenazante. Las risas no paraban - ¡Tu Lucy. Te tocar contar como te fue! -.

\- No pienso contestar a eso -.

\- Lucy - Dijo Lori - Respondes o no podremos seguir

\- ...Suspiro -.

\- Vamos Lucy. Literalmente no creo que sea peor de lo que le sucedió a Lola -.

\- ...aaaaaaaa -.

TTTTTTTTTT

Lucy decidió que hoy sería el día en que Silas sabría quien escribió la carta. Y que mejor lugar para encontrarse que en la morgue. A escondidos Lucy entró a la habitación donde guardaban todos los ataúdes. Revisando de uno en uno encontró el sarcófago que tenía una rosa negra. En la última carta que le envió le había dicho que se ocultará en un ataúd y dejará una rosa encima para poder encontrarlo.

\- Aquí estas mi oscuro amante - Toco el ataúd, lista para abrirlo pero entraron tres personas y tubo que esconderse.

\- Rápido, rápido - Decía el dueño de la funeraria a sus dos ayudantes - Que estamos sobre la hora -.

\- A que sarcófago señor Gustab -.

\- Pónganlo en cualquiera y no olviden clavar muy bien el ataúd recuerden que el cuerpo está desfigurado así que no será mostrado a sus familiares -.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Todas estaban con la boca abierta.

\- ¿y que paso después? - Pregunto Lana levantando la mano.

\- No estoy segura. No logre subir al coche fúnebre cuando se marchó -.

\- oh, oh, oh, oh yo me se la otra parte de la historia -.

Todas miraron con extrañeza a Luan.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes que sucedió después ? -.

\- Muy fácil Lori. Es que alguien - Miro con molestia a Lincoln - No sabe la diferencia entre Fiesta infantil y recepción fúnebre -.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

\- Luan no creo que esto sea buena idea - Dijo Benny que el cómo Luan estaban disfrazados de Mimos.

\- Oh vamos Benny si ya los tenemos muertos de risas. Jajaja entiendes -.

Benny intentaba reírse pero estaba muy asustado por todo esto. Habían estado saliendo ya una semana. Y para conmemorarlo decidieron hacer una presentación juntos, pero Benny nunca pensó que sería en medio de un entierro.

Accidentalmente Lincoln había aceptado el contrato y como Luan tenía una racha intachable en su empresa de entretenimiento, no pensaba cancelar la presentación. Al parecer al fallecido le gustaban mucho los mimos.

Empezaron a bajar el ataúd. Esa era la señal para que los dos mismos entrarán. Benny muy nervioso estaba intentando entretener a los deudos que estaban bastante deprimidos y al cabo de unos minutos sus nervios lo traicionaron.

\- ! Aaaaaaaah! - Grito Benny al caer dentro del hueco encima del ataúd. Y sus gritos aumentaron al ver como un chico menor que él, salía del ataúd también gritando.

\- ! Hey Benny! - Dijo Luan -! Hasta que la muerte nos separé! -.

\- Jajaja ay Como amo a los mimos- Dijo la esposa del deudo mientras le sobaba la cabeza a Luan.

Ese día Silas y Benny pudieron pasear en la ambulancia totalmente gratis.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

El cuarto se llenó de risas. Más bien el cuarto se llenó de las risas de Luan. Sus hermanas solo se quedaron boca abiertas.

\- jajaja y,y lo más gracioso de todo esto jajaja !Es que la muerte si nos separó jajaja entienden jaja!-. Sus hermanas se miraron entre ellas, temerosas de preguntar y de abrir una herida que era enterrada en risas.

-... ¿Acaso el termino contigo? - Preguntó Lori.

\- ! Jajajajaja Waaaaaaaa! - De las risas, siguió el llanto -! Porque, porque nadie quiere estar conmigo waaaa! -.

\- Ah esa es fácil - Dijo Leni - Es que para ti todo es un chiste. Si sigues pensando que puedes sostener una relación a base de bromas vas a morir sola hermanita- Término con una gran sonrisa.

-! Waaaaaaaa! -.

\- Y como siempre - Dijo lisa - El premio a la observación más ocurrente se la lleva Leni -.

\- Ya cálmate Luan. Literalmente el chico no vale la pena para que te pongas así -.

Luan paro de llorar y vio molesta a su hermana - ¿Así? Y qué tal si Bobby terminara contigo por que se aburrió de escucharte decir "Literalmente" cada rato -.

\- Eso es ridículo literalmente no lo digo cada rato - Todas sus hermanas entrecerraron los ojos. - Bien quien es el siguiente -.

\- Porque no le preguntas al Danaus plexippus - Lisa sonrió pensando que hizo una buena broma.

\- ... -.

Suspiró - No sé ni para que lo intento - Lisa señaló a Lincoln que seguía en el piso totalmente envuelto en cinta aislante.

Lynn se acercó a su hermano quitándole la cinta adhesiva del rostro. Lincoln tomó una bocanada de aire.

\- ! Están dementes casi me asfixio! -.

\- Oye Lincoln como te fue con la chica que te gustaba -.

-¿De que estas hablando? -.

\- Solo responde. ¿Lograste salir con ella o algo? -.

\- ... aaaaaaa -.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Afuera de la zona de videojuegos. Paige estaba inconsciente en una camilla siendo subida a la ambulancia por dos personas. Lincoln y Clyde miraban como la ambulancia se iba junto con Paige.

Lincoln tenía sus dos manos cubriendo su cara.

\- Mira el lado positivo Lincoln. Ahora sabemos que hacer una voltereta triple invertida en el juego de baile entre dos puede causar lesiones graves - Clyde le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, intentando animarlo - Solo esperemos que la contusión haga que no recuerde lo que le hicistes este día -.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sus hermanas empezaron a reírse.

\- ja, ja, si muy gracioso chicas. Ahora te toca a ti Lynn, como te fue con tu carta - Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Pues obvio que me fue muy bien -.

\- ... - Levanto una ceja, estaba claro que su hermana mentía.

\- ... -

\- ¿Ambulancia? -.

-... Ambulancia -.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Por motivos de tiempo y desgano me pareció innecesario contar que paso con Lynn, Lisa y Lana porque era bastante evidente que sus historias de amor terminaron con una ambulancia.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Aunque la historia de cada uno terminó con el corazón roto. Recordarlo ahora fue motivo de risas para todos. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, todo lo que les sucedió fue bastante gracioso.

\- Ahora solo falta Leni que diga cómo le fue - Dijo Lincoln.

\- A mí me fue muy bien hoy día. Me sirvieron mi plato favorito, termine de armar mi rompecabezas -.

\- Leni- Dijo Lisa - Ese rompecabezas solo tiene cuatro piezas -.

\- Pues perdooooonaaame Lisa, algunas de nosotras no tenemos grandes cerebros como tú-.

\- Dirás nada -.

\- Ya basta Lisa deja de molestarla - Dijo Lincoln - Leni a lo que me refiero es como te fue con el chico que te gusta -.

\- ¿Me gusta un chico? -.

Todos se dieron una palmada en la frente.

\- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de Chaz? -.

\- ¿Quién? -.

\- Lincoln solo déjala. Leni está más perdida que una pulga en un perro de globo jajaja entienden -.

\- Ahora no Luan. Leni como no te acuerdas Chaz -.

\- ¿Mmmm? - Leni miro al techo como si ahí estuviera la respuesta.

El peli blanco estaba perdiendo la paciencia - Chaz, Leni, Chaz. Ya sabes el gordito que trabaja en la tienda de ropa y te ayudo una vez a elegir una prenda -.

\- ¿mmmm? -.

\- ... Rayas horizontales para ocultar la gordura -.

Leni tuvo una epifanía en ese momento. Había pasado más de tres meses pero por fin lo recordó, sintiendo un gran remordimiento.

-... Ups - Se mordió su uña, preocupada.

Lincoln estaba contento lo había logrado - Por fin te acordaste -.

\- Siiiiii - Tenía cara de haber hecho algo malo y se sentía avergonzada por ello - También recordé que accidentalmente hice que lo despidieran porque pensaba que me estaba acosando. Pero la verdad es que ya le había dicho que me gustaba -.

\- ... -.

\- Upsi -.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

El reloj daba las diez de la noche y Luna estaba pasando un momento muy divertido en su cuarto.

\- Lalalalaaaaa -

Con su celular en la mano estaba jugando adivina la canción con Sam. Grabó uno segundos de su tarareo y lo envió por mensaje.

: Acaso es I want to break free

: Y es de...

: Queen

: Y tú eres mi..

: Ya basta Luna XD

: Y tú eres mi ;3

: Queen (3

: Iba a decir mi bigotuda pero Queen suena mejor

: Lol XD

Para Luna todo esto le parecía un sueño.

: Después de clases Cía y Jack irán a ensayar en la madriguera. Que te parece si vamos con ellos.

: Lo siento Sam pero mañana tengo planes con mi chica y un solo.

: Jajaja XD me sigue sonando raro que digas mi chica cuando las dos lo somos.

: A mí no me suena raro. Tú eres mi chica y yo soy tu chica

:XD sigue sonando raro

: Vamos Sam dilo. Mañana voy a pasar con mi chica toda la tarde; D

:

Paso un minuto sin que Sam respondiera.

: Lo siento Luna mi mamá me pillo. Nos vemos mañana.

: Fuerte claro mi chica nos vemos mañana y recuerda te amo muchísimo.

:

Luna espero que le contestara. Hubiera querido pensar que la mamá de Sam le quito el celular, pero esa no era la realidad.

:Si yo también te amo , nos vemos mañana.

Luna cansada apago su celular y miro al techo. Estaba pensativa, preocupada por su relación - (¿Por qué dudas Sam?) - Levanto su mano, intentando tocar el techo buscando una respuesta que no llegaría - (¿Por qué dudas?)-.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Pensamientos del autor: Lose me tarde mucho en escribirlo.


	3. Cap 3: Las dos realidades

Capítulo 3: Las dos realidades.

\- !Linka! -.

Era un sábado por la mañana.

\- !Hermana si no me contestas en los próximos cinco segundos entraré accidentalmente a tu cuarto!. Ups, !Ya entre! -.

Extrañamente era un día bastante tranquilo o mejor dicho muy silencioso.

\- !Linka! parece que no estás en su habitación mmmmm a menos... !Que estés debajo de tu cama!. No, tampoco estás aquí !Linka! -.

Y era por que el músico de la familia no estaba tocando. Luke estaba ocupado en otros asuntos más importas que estar rompiendo los tímpanos a medio vecindario.

\- !Linka!-

Seguía gritando el nombre de su única hermana sin recibir respuesta. Al no tener resultados decidió bajar al primero piso donde se encontraban todos sus hermanos hombres en la sala sin hacer nada.

\- ¿Chicos alguien a visto a Linka? -.

\- No - Dijeron al unísono los hermanos de Luke sin mirarlo, dándole poca importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Saben donde podría estar? -.

\- No -.

\- Chicos esto es realmente importante necesitó hablar con Linka es de vida o muerte -.

\- No Nos importa -.

Luke empezó a jugar con sus manos, más que enfadado se le veía preocupado - Ok quería hablarlo con Linka primero pero que más da si ustedes se entera primero - Dejó de jugar con las manos y tomo una bocanada de aire y cerros los ojos - Chicos... soy gay -.

Luke sentía como se le remolineaba el estómago por los nervios, era poco decir que estaba asustado pero ya había decidido no ocultarlo mas. Espero unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos.

\- ...Aaaah ¿Chicos? -.

Estaba confundido con lo que vio, siempre había pensado que salir del closet iba ser un momento impactante para sus hermanos pero al parecer a ellos no les importaba ni un pepino su confesión. Los hermanos de Luke seguían en sus asuntos con caras de aburrimiento total.

\- Oigan ya me hartó su actitud de porquería, uno intenta decir algo importante y ustedes...-.

\- Ya sabemos que eras gay Luke - Dijo Lynn tirado en el pisó mientras miraba al techo - Deja de molestar -.

\- Si, Luke - Dijo Lexx mientras miraba tele - Porque no vas al patio y se lo dices al pasto -.

\- O mejor que se lo cacaree a una Gayllina jaja entienden -.

\- Suspiro . Este día no se puede ponerse peor -.

\- ¿Como sabían que era gay?. Ni siquiera yo estaba seguro -.

Loki recostado en el sillón rodo los ojos mostrándose molestó - Ash, ósea Luke obvio que eres gay sólo mira como te vistes -.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mis trapos?-.

\- Ósea te das cuenta que estas utilizando jeans ajustados -.

\- ¿Y? -.

\- Por dios Luke, literalmente ya no tienes pelotas -.

\- Viejo en primer lugar el que no tiene pelotas aquí es Lane por tener sus pantalones recortados hasta la axilas -.

\- Si, pero el lo hace por tarado - Dijo Loki propinándole un manazo a Lane en la nuca - Y no olvidemos de cómo bajas las escaleras, ósea no tengo problemas de que seas gay Luke pero no exageres -.

\- Qué te traes viejo, yo bajó las escaleras igual como cualquier de ustedes -.

Loki levantó una ceja - ¿En serio? - Se levantó del sillón y se puso al lado de las escaleras - Entonces hazlo sube y baja las escaleras como una persona normal -.

Sin ningún problema Luke subió por las escalera y acto seguido las bajo. Loki se tiró una palmada en la frente.

\- ¿Qué?-.

\- Ósea, literalmente te estás pasando de la raya -.

\- Si Luke - Dijo Lynn - Avergüenzas a toda la familia -.

Todos los hermanos de Luke lo empezaron a criticar por como bajaba las escaleras.

\- Jodanse todos ustedes yo bajo las escaleras con normalidad -.

\- Pues para nosotros no es normal lo que haces. Mira te enseñaré - Dijo Loki, a continuación subió las escaleras y las bajo - Ves así es como alguien normal baja las escaleras -.

\- Viejo si así es como yo bajo las escaleras - Luke para demostrarlo subió y bajo las escaleras denuevo.

\- Diablos Luke que rayos te pasa como vas a bajar así las escaleras - respondió Lars.

\- Es tan exagerado que no da gracia - Dijo Lane.

\- Yo creo que si quitamos la escaleras Luke ya no podrá bajar bailando -

\- Loni, tu pintoresca forma de resolver problemas me hace dudar de masa encefálica en el interior de tu cráneo -.

-Oh gracias Levi -.

\- Eso no fue un cumplido soperutano -.

\- ...- Loni tenía los ojos chuecos pensando si eso fue...

\- Eso tampoco fue un cumplido -.

\- Esperen a que se refiere Loni con que bailó -.

Entre todos se vieron confundidos con lo que había dicho el músico de la familia.

\- ¿En serio no te das cuenta de como baja las escaleras? - Preguntó Lynn.

\- ¿Darme cuenta de que?-.

\- De que Literalmente bailas cuando bajas las escaleras -.

\- jajaja no me haga reír hermano, eso sería muy raro -.

\- No es broma Luke - Lane se acercó a su hermano y le mostró un vídeo desde su grabadora - En verdad bajas bailando -.

El Rokero estaba sorprendido - Por los dioses del rock, en verdad estoy bailando -.

\- No tienes que repetir lo evidente Luke - Dijo Loki que junto a sus demás hermanos regresaron a su aburrida rutina de tirarse en los sillones.

\- Oigan hermanos esperen, todavía no eh terminado de hablarles -.

\- Ash Luke, estas siendo un dolor de culo hoy día -.

\- Es que realmente necesito hablar con alguien -.

\- Pues atrápalo Luke - Dijo Lynn tirándole un objeto.

\- ¿Qué es esto ? -.

\- Un sostén para que te vayas acostumbrando a ser... única y diferenteeeee -.

Los hermanos de Luke empezaron a reírse.

\- No olvides descargaste tus canciones de Justiiiin uwiiiiiii -.

-Jajaja uy un gay jaja -.

\- Del Homo sampiens al Homo sexual -.

Le empesaron a tirar los cojines y papeles arrugados, hasta le tiraron al pequeño Leon que rebotó en el pecho de Luke.

\- Jajaja te gustan los chicos - Dijo Loni, agriando la diversión de su hermanos.

\- Loni literalmente eres malísimo en esto -.

\- ... Son unos pendejos chicos - Dijo Luke totalmente humillado y con el rostro decaído - Y de los buenos - Sólo quería apoyó y lo único que recibió fueron burlas.

Subió por las escaleras y se dirigió directo a su habitación donde se tiró en la cama de Lane y empezó a morder la almohada. Se sentía estúpido al haber pensar que era buena idea hablar con sus hermanos sobre esta nueva faceta suya.

\- (Linka. Hermana ¿Dónde estas?) - Una lágrimas empezaron a salir.

En ese momento entraron Lynn y Loki

\- !Hay por favor Loki solo míralo me lo está poniendo difícil!- Reclamo Lynn a su hermano mayor. Loki le tiró un manazo en la cabeza, silenciándolo.

Luke se limpió las lágrimas y fijo su mirada a sus dos hermanos.

\- Qué quieren par de idiotas -.

\- Oye Luke... - Dijo Loki sobándose la nuca - Los chicos y yo realmente lo sentimos por haberte tratado de esa forma ahí abajo. Tu sabes que entre nosotros no hablamos sobre los sentimientos y esas cosas, pero si realmente necesitas hablar con alguien sobre cómo te sientes o esas cosas, puedes contar con nosotros -.

\- Sólo se burlaran de mi otra vez -.

\- Luke, te prometo que nadie más en esta casa se volverá a burlar de ti otra vez ¿No es así Lynn?-.

\- Dilo sólo por... - Loki le pellizco el hombro - !Ouch! Ok,ok como tu digas -.

Luke dudo por unos segundos si podía confiar en ellos pero que le quedaba de otra. Dio un suspiro y se sentó en la cama.

\- Bien hermanos les daré una oportunidad más y me abriré ante ustedes -.

\- puff se abrir.. - Lynn se iba a reír pero Loki le pellizco de nuevo el brazo - !Ouch, púdrete Loki!-.

\- Continúa - Dijo Loki a Luke

\- Miren chicos no solo quería hablar con ustedes para que supieran mi orientación sexual, sino también para que me ayudaran a contarles a nuestro viejos -.

\- Me suena asequible - Levi había entrado a la habitación -Propongo una breve interpretación de los sucesos venideros para amparar a nuestro colactáneo -

Las palabras de Levi provocaron un coma cerebral a sus hermanos que empezaron a babear.

\- Mas los conozco y mas dudo de nuestro parentesco. Loki, Lynn actúen como si fueran papá y mamá para ayudar Luke con su confesión a nuestros padres-.

\- Eso, suena como una buena idea - Dijo Loki.

\- Si ¿porque no?- Dijo Luke.

\- !Seré papá! - Grito Lynn tocándose la nariz.

\- Demonios, ok seré mamá, a menos - Miro a Luke - Que la señorita quiera ese puesto -.

\- Vete al diablo Loki -.

\- Solo estoy bromeando. Bien comencemos -.

\- !Esperen! - Entro Lane - No pueden interpretar a otras personas sin un peluquín - Dio a sus dos hermanos el peluquín correspondiente. Iba a maquillar a Loki pero el lo amenazó con hacerle un submarino si se atrevía a tocarlo.

\- Bien ya estamos listos, Luke ya puedes empezar -.

\- ... -.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -.

\- Loki júrame por lo mas sagrado que no lo estas tomando en broma -.

\- Luke la duda ofende literalmente lo estoy tomando muy enserio -.

\- ... ok hermanos hagámoslo - Se tomo unos segundo pensando cuales serian las mejores palabras aunque ya había decidido que lo mejor era un ataque directo - Mamá, Papá.. Soy.. -.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Media hora había pasado. Linka estaba a media cuadra de su casa había regresado de la tienda de comic.

" Y es Lady Savvy ".

Cantaba mientras caminaba. En la tienda de comic habían estrenado el tráiler de la nueva serie animada de Lady Savvy

" El mal huye al escuchar, su nombre ".

" Y es Lady Savvy ".

La canción era horrible pero solo pensar en ver a su heroína, animada, le quitaba el mal sabor de boca.

\- Bienvenida a casa Linka -.

Linka se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada de su casa y vio a su alrededor, buscando a la persona que le hablo.

\- ¿Loni? -.

\- Aquí arriba Linka -.

Levanto la mirada y vio a su hermano encima del árbol.

\- ¿Porque estas ahí arriba? -.

\- Porque Loki me lanzo desde la ventana y cai en el arbol -.

\- ¿Y porque te lanzo Loki ? -.

\- Porque me encontró acostado en la cama junto con Lynn -.

\- ... ¿Y porque estabas acostado junto con Lynn? -.

\- Porque Loki me dijo que lo hiciera -.

\- ¿ Y porque Loki te dijo eso ? -.

\- mmmmm - Se sobo la barbilla mientras utilizaba todas sus neuronas coformadas por dos cachorros jugando piedra papel o tijera - No estoy seguro pero recuerdo algo de como bailar bajando las escaleras -.

\- Sabes mejor olvídalo, solo dime donde están los demás para poder bajarte de ahí -.

\- Loki y Lynn se fueron en el Banzilla a buscar a su hijo gay, y creo que Luke ahora debe estar en tu habitación.

\- ¡¿Que?! -

Linka molesta se fue corriendo entro a su casa, subió al segundo piso y abrió la puerta de su habitación encontrándose con una escena surrealista. Luke estaba bailando con el torso desnudo mientras Levi sentado en la cama le lanzaba billetes de un dólar.

\- ¡¿Que rayos están haciendo en mi habitación?! -.

Luke rojo como un tomate solo atino al contra ataque - !Es-es todo tu culpa Linka! -.

\- ¡¿Mi culpa!? -.

\- !Si hubieras estado aquí desde un principio no estaría bailando, y deja de lanzarme billetes Levi! -.

\- !Fuera, fuera de mi cuarto ahora! -.

\- !Soy gay Linka y nada de lo que digas va cambiarlo!-.

\- !Fuera de mi habitación!- Sus dos hermanos dejaron la habitación y acto seguido cerro puerta con toda violencia - No puedo dejarlos ni un minuto solos y ya están ¿Espera que es qué? -.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

\- (Egoísta)-

Luna había despertado. Ya era de día y nuestra amada protagonista sentía como el mundo se le venía encima. Ayer intento declararse a su mejor amiga, pensó que si el encuentro era en la cafetería donde conoció a su cantautor favorito le daría suerte pero fue todo lo contrario. Y para rematar dos de sus hermanos estaban molestos con ella, una por haberle dicho que cierre la boca y el otro por haberse reído de él.

\- Je –

Se le salió una pequeña risita. No podía evitarlo haber visto ayer a su hermano totalmente cubierto de pelos fue muy gracioso, aunque no para Lincoln que se fue molesto.

Se sentía horrible, no quería ni levantarse de la cama, su nariz le picaba y sentía seca su garganta.

\- ... No ahora por favor -.

Y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No se sentía deprimida por los sucesos de ayer. Lo que sentía eran los primeros signos de un resfriado.

\- No no no no -

Asustada por lo que iba a pasar se levanto de la cama, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

\- ¡Aaaachuu! -

Estornudar le hizo olvidar el dolor, si no actuaba rápido provocaría una pandemia en su casa. Se levantó, corrió hacia la pared junto a la ventana y empezó a golpearla con su puño con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Vamos se que estas ahí maldición -

Golpeó cuatro veces mas en el mismo punto, logrando romperla y activando un botón rojo que estaba dentro de la pared. Una alarma empezó a sonar en toda la casa y unas regaderas salieron del techo.

\- !Aaaaaaachuuu! Lo logré hermanos - Cayó de rodillas - Soy toda una maldita heroína - Se tiro en el suelo boca arriba, con una sonrisa cansada.

Las regaderas empezaron a expulsar agua caliente.

\- !AAAAAAAH! - Se escucho gritar a Lincoln -!Por que esta lloviendo sopa dentro de mi cuarto! -

\- !Yuhuuuuuu! - Se escucho a Lana desde sus cuarto - !Y no cualquier sopa. Es sopa de pollo! -.

\- !Lincoln, Lincoln! - Se escucho a Luan que estaba en el cuarto de su hermano -! Están lloviendo gallinas jaja entiendes! -.

Se empezó a escuchar gritos en toda la casa inundada por la sopa de pollo.

!Quien de ustedes insensatos activo el sistema anti-resfriado! - Se escucho gritar a Lisa molesta.

Pasaron unos minutos. Lisa desactivo el sistema anti-resfriado y todos fueron donde se había activado la alarma.

Luna estaba durmiendo en la cama de Luan mientras era revisada por Lisa.

\- Ya veo - Dijo Lisa - Familia el caso esta resuelto. Luna al haber sentido los primeros signos del resfriado común utilizo mi sistema global anti-resfriado patente pendiente, para contrarrestar el virus y así salvaguardar la integridad de la familia -.

Los padres y hermanos de Lisa estaban furiosos, excepto Lana que se estaba comiendo una pata de pollo

\- ¿Que? -.

\- Lisa te pasas - Dijo Lincoln - Dijiste que era agua caliente, no sopa de Pollo y solo iba a caer en la zona donde se active la alarma-.

\- Negativo . Lo que dije fue que las regaderas iban a rociar en toda el área habitable-.

\- Lisa literalmente eras una genio certificada acaso no pudistes encontrar una forma de que lloviera solo en el cuarto de Luna y Luan -.

\- Ey .Si quieren culpar a alguien por el baño imprevisto, culpen a la unidad parental . El me dio un presupuesto solo para lo básico -.

Los hermanos empezaron a quejarse al patriarca.

\- Ya basta niños. Saben muy bien que andamos con un presupuesto ajustado -.

\- ¿En serio? - Dijo Lola - Tan ajustado que ayer comprastes por doscientos dólares un paquete de pago por evento para ver un partido de fútbol -.

\- Ssssssshhh –.

\- ¿Que hicistes que? -.

\- Cariño déjame explicarte -.

Y empezó la discutidera entre todos, echándose la culpa por no haber prevenido.

-... AAAAAA... AAAAA-.

-! Todos cúbranse! - Grito Lincoln -! Va estornudar! -.

\- Cálmense, yo me encargo -.

Lisa saco debajo de la cama una esfera de vidrio y rápidamente se lo puso a Luna en la cabeza.

-!AAAAACHUUUU! -.

\- Ven todo esta bajo control -.

Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio.

\- Y ahora procederé a curarle el resfriado común -.

\- Guau Lisa no sabía que podías curar el resfriado -.

\- Todavía está en fase de pruebas Lincoln pero no hay duda de que al menos aliviaré su malestar -.

Debajo de la cama saco una manguera blanca que conecto en la esfera de vidrio.

\- Comencemos - Lisa saco un control remoto y apretó un botón.

La esfera de vidrio empezó a llenarse con sopa de pollo a gran velocidad. Asustando a Luna que quiso sacarse la esfera de su cabeza pero no podía.

\- No, no, no- Dijo Lisa moviendo su dedo, reprendiendo a su hermana que empezó a tragarse la sopa.

-!Lisa estas demente la vas ahogar! -.

\- No se va ahogar Lincoln. Mientras mantenga el ritmo de succión -.

Luna estaba asustada no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Sólo podía ver a su hermana Lisa diciéndole algo pero no podía escuchar nada. Lo único que quedaba era tomar sopa por su vida, tomaba lo más rápido posible la sopa de pollo, porque si llegaba a su nariz era su fin.

\- Oye Lincoln - Dijo Lana todavía comiendo - Ahora que te veo ya no estas cubierto de pelos y tampoco Lori -.

\- Es verdad - Se reviso todo su cuerpo . Por fin algo bueno le sucedía - Parece ser que la sopa de pollo era la cura -.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

-!AAAAACHUUUU! -

Luna estaba en la escuela aún con el resfriado. La tortura china de su hermana menor no había sido totalmente efectiva. No le había quitado el resfriado pero al menos no estaba en modo zombie.

\- (Esto no es nada cool) - Tenía puesto su ropa de invierno con una bufanda color morado que le cubría la boca.

Gracias al baño de sopa de pollo, todos los hermanos perdieron la primera hora de clases. Aunque Luna estaba agradecida, le dio tiempo para escribir otra carta pidiendo perdón de todas las maneras posibles y también para pedir encontrarse una vez más en el mismo lugar, hoy día.

-!Aaaaaachuuu! - Sus padres no querían que fuera a la escuela pero ella insistió alegando un examen.

Pasaron unos minutos, logrando llegar al casillero de Sam. Los pasadizos estaban totalmente vacíos . Nerviosa estaba pero sí lo dejaba ahora no encontraría el valor de hacerlo de nuevo.

\- (Por tu bien debería dejar tal como están las cosas Luna) -.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Era ella misma con el pelo largo y un traje elegante, apoyada en el casillero de al lado.

\- (No molestes) - Metió la carta en el casillero y se iba caminando pero su yo aparecía enfrente, bloqueándole el paso.

\- (Date la vuelta y recupera esa carta) -.

\- (No voy hacerlo) -.

\- (¿Acaso sueno como si me estuviera dando opciones?) -.

Luna simplemente siguió caminando, traspasando a su yo como si nada.

\- (Porque eres tan egoísta) -.

Se detuvo al escucharse decir esa palabra - (Egoísta, egoísta, acaso no sé decir otra maldita cosa) -.

\- (Recupera esa carta Luna) -.

\- (No voy hacerlo) -.

\- (No soy una pitonisa pero tampoco una tonta Luna) -.

\- (No voy hacerlo) -.

\- (Sabemos como terminara todo esto) -.

\- (No voy hacerlo) -.

\- (Destruiré mi habitación) -

\- (No voy hacerlo) -.

\- (Partiré en dos mi amada guitarra) -.

\- (No voy hacerlo) -.

\- (Me iré a un rincón y abrazaré mis piernas) -.

\- (No voy hacerlo) -.

\- (Y empezaré a llorar. Odiándome a mi misma por lo estúpida que...) -.

Golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo el casillero que tenía al lado. Logrando que sus pensamientos callaran. Vio a su detrás y ya no estaba ella.

\- !Aachu! - Se sonó la nariz con un poco de papel y siguió su camino - (Este resfriado me volverá loca) -.

\- ¿Luna? -.

Se quedó en shock al escuchar esa voz. Si existiera un dios no sabría si esta a favor de ella o en contra por ponerla en esta predicamento.

\- (¿Me habrá visto?) - Se preguntaba a sí misma mientras la miraba -(Diablos, diablos, es obvio que me a visto. Por favor Satanás sal de los infiernos y llévame contigo) -.

\- Oye Luna - Preocupada, Shaskeo sus dedos en frente de su amiga - ¿Te pasa algo? -.

-!Aaaaachuuu! – Ese ultimo estornudo lleno de mocos su bufanda - Lo siento Sam, estoy resfriada - Se intento limpiar con sus manos el moco pero Sam la detuvo.

\- No hagas eso Luna - Sam la agarro de la mano provocando un sonrojo de su amiga - Ven vamos a limpiarte -.

Luna empezó a agitarse y su corazón estaba a mil por hora por cada paso hacia el casillero de su amiga.

\- Sam - Quería escapar - No es necesario que te preocupes estoy bien -.

\- Luna estas llena de mocos -.

Llegaron al casillero y empezó la cuenta regresiva para Luna. Deseaba que algo pasara no le importaba que, si eso impedía que el casillero se abriera. Como si tuviera tanta suerte. El casillero se abrió y como la primera vez la carta callo al suelo, pero esta vez Sam no sé dio cuenta.

\- Quítate la bufanda Luna -.

Luna no podía reaccionar, seguía mirando la carta que estaban en los pies de su amiga. Sam perdió la paciencia y le empezó a sacar la bufanda.

\- Oye espera que haces -

\- Estamos en horario de clases, no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día - Le saco la bufanda y empezó a limpiarle la cara con paños húmedos.

\- Ya basta Sam no me trate como a una bebé - Intento alejarla pero fue en vano.

\- Lista quedaste como nueva -.

\- Podía hacerlo sola sabes -.

\- Si, si lo que digas. Ahora como toque final - Saco un pinta labios y lo empezó a acercar a los labios de su amiga

Luna avergonzada giro su cabeza - Ya te dije que... - Fue un cálido sentimiento lo que le impidió terminar su oración. Sam le había tomado de la barbilla.

\- Luna deberías cuidar un poco más tu rostro - Se lo decía mientras le repasaba el pinta labios - Sobre todo tus labios podrían agrietarse y formarse heridas -.

Todas esas atenciones.

\- Solo un poco mas -.

Todos esos cuidados

\- Ahora si -

Esa sonrisa.

\- ¿Luna? -.

\- Tu siempre haz hecho vibrar las cuerdas de mi corazón -. Las palabras de Luna provocaron un escalofrío en Sam.

\- ..¿Como.. - Dio un intento de risa para no pensar en lo evidente -¿quien te lo dijo ? -.

Luna suspiró mostrándose tranquila ante la pregunta - ¿Recuerdas Sam cuando abriste esa primera carta que te mandé? No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo - Termino con una gran sonrisa que no duro mucho - Pero sabía que solo podías pensar en una sola persona cuando mirabas mi carta . Se que te gusta George, porque tu misma me lo dijistes -.

Sam estaba de pie con los ojos bien abiertos sin saber que decir.

\- Entiendo que tu solo podrás verme como una amiga, pero ... Yo.. Yo.. simplemente no puedo enterrar mis sentimientos y hacer cuenta nueva. No es mi estilo -.

Los segundo pasaron donde Luna esperaba una respuesta que no iba a llegar.

\- Puff- Sam se tapo la boca intentado no reírse - Muy , muy buena esa Luna jaja casi je casi me la creo -.

A Luna le tomo por sorpresa como había reaccionado su amiga - Sam espera te estas equivocando, yo estoy hablando totalmente en serio -.

\- No tienes que fingir mas Luna, ya te atrape. No deberías jugar bromas tan crueles pero te perdono como buena amiga que soy -.

\- Ya te dije que no estoy bromeando - Luna se estaba molestando.

\- Si, si como tu digas Luna. Ahora será mejor que me digas como te enterastes sobre la.. - Sam no pudo terminar por culpa de Luna que se acerco mas de lo necesario -!Oye, Oye! ¿Que esta haciendo? -.

\- ¿No es obvio? voy besarte-.

\- Luna déjate de bromas esto ya no es gracioso - Sam la agarro de lo hombros para alejarla pero Luna acerco su rostro mas y mas - ¡Luna! -.

Sam levanto su mano tapándole la boca a su amiga. Sus labios solo se separaban por la mano de Sam. Luna no se rendía ante la negativa y con todas sus fuerzas intentaba retirar la mano de Sam para por fin cumplir uno de su mayores deseos.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT


End file.
